Undetermined Love
by Ura Usukra
Summary: InuyashaYuYu Hakusho Crossover. Kagome's friends are all dead and she is still stuck with the shikon jewel. That has made a prophecy to find her true love.yxk
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters and Yu Yu Hakusho characters do not belong to me; they belong to their maker's  
  
Prologue  
  
"Dead." They are all dead. Slain down by him when he choose her over me. That clay-bitch. He said that he'd let them go if I gave him the jewel: The cause of all this pain and suffering I've gone through over these past years. Much blood has been spilled for the jewel, just because of its power to make its holder more powerful. How I would love to rid myself of it, but that's not possible when my fate and everyone else's is tied to it. If it were to fall into the wrong hands the world would fall, and I would be letting everyone I have ever cared about down. At first I was reluctant to give it to him knowing what would happen, and then he killed Miroku. Slicing through his flesh with his claws to make me understand what would happen to the others if I didn't give it to him. I still couldn't believe he was doing this just for her, killing his friends after all we had been through but he was. In the end I gave the jewel to him, but he still killed them one by one making me watch him do it. Shippo was the last one to die, he just happened to die in my arms as he told me he loved me and I was his best friend ever. After he had killed them, he rounded on me. That' were I had draw the line, to make him suffer in side I killed his fucking bitch first with an arrow right into her cold black heart. This making him go into a rage that caused me dearly when he cut open my left side. With the last of my strength I shot the most powerful purifying arrow in my life. It went through his chest, ironically pinning him to a tree again this time actually killing him. That last arrow zapped the last of my strength, making me happy to die that I avenged their deaths. That's when the jewel when it fell next to me started to glow, and the real- point of the jewel was to take place in the future.  
  
Sorry people if this chapter isn't that great, I just got a great idea for a quick story to write and I just had to start it. 


	2. Real Power of the Jewel

Real Power of the Jewel  
  
What is this blue light all over the place? One moment I was on the ground bleeding to death, next I am here (Where ever here is?) surrounded by an abyss of bright blue light. I wish I wasn't alone, and then at least I could get through this. What even happened in the first place? Like said already I was on the ground dying from the battle I just won where they were all killed by that bastard and his fucking clay bitch. Than I here now just floating through the air surrounded by all this light, which is actually pretty soothing. Wait what's that? "Kagome." "Who is this person that knows my name?" "I've always known your name since you were born with me being a part of you." "Who are you anyways?" "I am the spirit of the Shikkon no Tama, or Jewel. The real power behind the jewel, and the actual one you have been trying to protect this entire time." "What do you want with me, I was about to die failing you." "You never failed me in the first place Kagome, and no you are not about to die because you haven't fore filled the jewel's real purpose yet." "Which happens to be what?" "For you to meet your true love and be eternally happy and than for the jewel never to exist at all." "What do you mean by true love?" "To answer that the jewel's real purpose to why it was made was for the final guardian of the jewel, to find the one someone that will love them and not be attracted by the jewel and doesn't even one care moment about it's power. But, to love the guardian their-self." "Why would you do this for me when I just failed you by giving the jewel to Inuyasha, and couldn't there be another final guardian besides me?" "You are the final guardian of the Shikkon Jewel because you were chosen for the person you are. In order for all this to come real, just for a better life for you. You are going to have many hardships that you will face to finally meet your real destiny, first you will have to accept this deal that the jewel and I are now offering you. So do you accept?" "since my have died and I don't know what to do with myself anymore right now, I accept. What will happen can you at least tell me?" "If that is your decision, from now on the jewel's power will be apart of your life. For the next few years every man, demon, and sometimes women will instantly become attracted to you because of the jewel. This is why your life will be hard because everyone will do anything to get after the jewel and you, even going as far as trying to kill or rape you. This will make it hard for you to trust people ever again. Not every one will be attracted to you some examples are people under and over certain ages, or like family. The reason for this kind of hardship is you may fall in love more than once with people attracted to you, which may in the end make you want to never love again. But your true love won't even be affected by the jewel's power and will be a kindred soul with you. And they probably won't want to fall in love either and so won't take notice of you. And in the end the way you will know you found the right person is when you offer the jewel to them and they won't even think twice about taking it. After all that the jewel will disappear like it never existed in the first place." "If what you say will happen if I accept this offer or whatever it is. How will I know who to look for because if you hadn't notice there are thousands of people on this earth in my time?" "One hint I may give you is the person you're looking for is a fighter and a warrior. Now is your last chance to withdraw from this, before you are healed and continue this journey." "I said I accept and I do." "Well good luck to you Kagome and good bye."  
  
Sorry for so much talking in this chapter but it is an informational one. So that people understand what the story is really about. I will update soon. 


End file.
